


El último primer beso

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: "Thanos observó todo cuanto se abría paso delante suyo. Todos quienes se interponían entre su sueño, y él. Sonrió con orgullo. Como su más fiel allegado solía pronunciar... Todos aquellos delante de él, eran sus hijos. Y, aunque fuese en la muerte, serían parte de la historia de piedad y misericordia más esperada de todos los tiempos.—¿Vale tanto, hijo mío? ¿Lo suficiente como para morir por él?Los ojos del castaño han comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas tan pronto como ha hablado. Le toma apenas unos segundos responder.—Ninguna otra vida vale más para mí que la suya..."James B. Barnes x Tony Stark





	El último primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto es lo que presencié en el cine, nada más (?) Si la inspiración llega, subiré la continuación. Rezaré por eso, creo...  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Thanos observó todo cuanto se abría paso delante suyo. Todos quienes se interponían entre su sueño, y él.  Sonrió con orgullo. Como su más fiel allegado solía pronunciar... Todos aquellos delante de él, eran sus hijos. Y, aunque fuese en la muerte, serían parte de la historia de piedad y misericordia más esperada de todos los tiempos.

Le atacaron uno a uno, y les permitió por un momento el honor de intentar derrumbarle. Todos fallaron, uno tras otro.

Ningún poder se comparaba al suyo, ningún mortal podía si quiera considerarse un digno oponente.

Hasta que encontró dos hombres que eran, de lejos, lo más interesante que la mundana vida de allí podría presentarle.

Uno detuvo su mano implacable, no sin considerable esfuerzo. El otro alcanzó a golpearle, con la fuerza suficiente como para casi hacerlo dar un paso atrás.

Oh. Vaya gloria. El ver alzarse a quienes eran tan fuertes como ningún otro. Aunque nunca fueran tan fuertes como él.

Tomó con orgullo la última gema, y los gritos iracundos del Dios del Trueno no hicieron mas que alertar en el momento exacto.

—Pagarás por lo que has hecho... — le dice, furioso.

Y Thanos sonríe sinceramente, para su mayor malestar.

—Hijos míos... Que poco han visto de la vida hasta ahora...

Los héroes más poderosos de la tierra no pueden hacer más que mirarle, llegados a ese punto. Todos heridos. Algunos al borde de la muerte.

—Puedo ver sus corazones, y no puedo sino afligirme por algunos de ustedes...

La mirada del gigante pasa de uno en uno, alertándolos. Haciéndoles temblar ligeramente.

—Pero no hay mayor dolor para mí ahora... —musita, antes de que su mirada llegue a uno de los tantos que no parece querer rendirse— Que ver la tristeza de tu corazón.

Rogers da un respingo, y Wilson tiene la intención de ponerse de pie para correr a ayudarle. Nadie se esperaba la revelación,  así como nadie se esperaba ver a James Barnes cayendo de rodillas con solo una mirada del villano más grande que han enfrentado.

—¡Bucky!—llama Steve, preocupado

Natasha debe detenerlo cuando le ve dispuesto a saltar de nuevo contra Thanos. Puede sentirlo... No piensa matarlo. No todavía ,  al menos.

El grito desgarrador del soldado le pone los pelos de punta a todos.

Un brillo rojizo ilumina tenuemente, y todo a su alrededor cambia. Les permite observar lo mismo que el ha visto.

Titán,  en ruinas. Y entre los restos... Tony Stark , herido. Abandonado. Completamente solo. Muriendo. Justo delante suyo.

James intentando tocar su rostro, que se llena de lágrimas por el dolor en su cuerpo, por el temor que siente en ese momento.

—No quiero morir...

Todos los vengadores pueden sentir su corazón encongerse al oírlo. Casi como pueden oír el corazón de Barnes quebrándose .

—No... No. Por favor... No... —súplica Bucky, desesperado. Más que cualquier otro.

—Humanos... Siempre fingiendo que no reconocen cuando el destino llama a su puerta...

El grupo entero parece sorprenderse ante las palabras del Guerrero, quien luego continúa.

—Soy un ser piadoso... Capaz de comprender más de lo que crees...

Bucky guarda silencio, la rabia brillando en sus ojos. Esta se va apagando hasta volverse resignación , arrepentimiento... Y esperanza.

—Te ofrezco mi vida por la suya...

La seguridad con la que había tensa al lider del grupo, quien se apresura a mirarle ,  como pidiéndole que se retracte.

—¿Vale tanto, hijo mío? ¿Lo suficiente como para morir por él?

Los ojos de Barnes han comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas tan pronto como ha hablado. Le toma apenas unos segundos responder.

—Ninguna otra vida vale más para mí que la suya, y la mía... Acepta la mía... Pero, por favor, no le hagas daño.

Los ojos de Thanos brillan con un rastro de diversión ... Y compasión pura.

—Muy bien... Te daré un último regalo, como muestra de respeto... Usa el tiempo que te queda sabiamente.

 

.

.

.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra a sí mismo entre los restos del planeta hogar del villano, observa desesperado a su alrededor.

Observa primero al chaval que le enfrentó años antes, ha crecido bastante. Luego pasa por un hombre que viste de manera ridícula y que le mira de manera extraña .

Finalmente sus ojos chocan contra unos de tonos chocolate. Siente las piernas temblarle.

 

—Anthony... —Dice, con voz quebrada 

Stark ahoga la burla que ha querido escapar de sus labios. Es una jodida broma, ¿cierto? De entre todos los modos que esperó morir... ¿Por qué tenía que compartir eso con él?

Se quejaría con veneno en su tono, si no fuera por la mirada que el soldado del invierno, o lo que queda de él, le dedica.

—¿James? —llama, más por confirmar que por otra cosa

No le interesa que este bien, ni mucho menos.

 

Sus ojos rojos, llorosos, la voz débil. 

Cualquiera tendría miedo si lo vieran a él así .

Bucky camina los pasos que los separan con lentitud, temblando de pies a cabeza. Una parte de él teme, la otra, esta más tranquila.

—Lo lamento... No sabía que hacer—Dice, y su mano insistivamente busca las ajenas.

Tony no se opone al tacto, pues no ha sentido incomodidad alguna que le haga querer alejarse.

—Estas asustandome. ¿Qué pasó ?

Es cierto. Hay algo en el momento, algo en él... Le duele. Lo asusta. ¿Qué es lo que está sintiendo?

Las manos de Barnes alcanzan su rostro. Tony siente su propia mirada humedecerse.

—Era la única manera...

El agarre se hace más débil,  pero Tony puede notar como la distancia es cada vez menor.

Cuando Buck lo besa, Tony le devuelve el beso porque es lo que su corazón le dice que es correcto, lo que su mente le dice que debió hacer hace tiempo .

—Te amo... Lo supe desde que te vi la primera vez...

—No hables...

—Huir era más sencillo. Arruiné tu vida... No me atrevía a decírtelo...

—Barnes...

—Debí decirlo ... ¿Cierto? Quizá así ... Tu y yo...

Cuando el hombre desaparece delante suyo, y los restos de desvanecen entre sus dedos, siente su corazón romperse.

—Señor Stark...

Luego todo empeora. Y justo cuando cree que la esperanza ha muerto, Stephen le hace poner los pies de vuelta en la tierra.

—Está es la única manera... —dice, y sw nota la disculpa en su voz, él lo sabía.... Desde el primer momento— Vas a encontrar la manera...

El grito desgarrador del héroe llena los espacios del desolado planeta.

 

No volverá a perder contra él. 

 

.

.

.

 


End file.
